The abduction of Kyou Sohma
by ShuChan
Summary: Kyou gets abducted. All nonsense breaks loose. The search for Kyou begins! (Sorry about the re-loading... ^.^)


Special note: Sorry that I had to delete and repost it, but I just got sick of the typos. Though, I only repaired the worst ones. I'm probably gonna destory my other fics too... if they have any typos, that is. *pouts* That means all of my reviews wil go bah-bye too... T.T New reviews, Onega~~ai!  
  
Old notes: Ooh! My first FB fanfic! Well, I got this idea when my sister was going through her mail from the Fruity Group ML and it just popped into my head. I hope it's not too bad. I bet all of the characters are OOC because I'm not the biggest fan of Fruits Basket, so I don't really go on all of the sites or get any of the manga's. I had to keep going back onto the site just to check the personalities of each character. Well, that's about it, so enjoy! ^.^  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
the abduction of Kyou Sohma!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna walk home from school with us, Kyou-kun?" Tooru asked, worried that he might get lost or hurt if he didn't follow them home.  
  
Kyou rolled his eyes, never stopping to even look back. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I don't wanna walk home near Kuso Nezumi today, so I'm gonna be on my own." He waved his hand behind him a few times, to make his point.  
  
Tooru watched as the hand bobbed up and down, up and down. "Are you sure that your sure? What if you run into a bully that's way bigger and stronger than you?"  
  
"Yeah... thanks so much for the compliment." Kyou stopped his hand motions and walked behind a wall. He sighed when he was finally out of site from Tooru. "Now I can do what I wa--"  
  
"Damnit!" He swore and looked around for who had just run into him. Great. He'd turned into a cat. Oh, how wonderful the world is. When he finally gets time alone, the wonderful gods make him turn into a cat. He looked up to glare at the person who had run into him, just to see one of his kinds worse enemy.   
  
He couldn't even scream as he was grabbed and stolen off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tooru looked up at the clock. 12:00. Supper was already cold as ice and now Kyou still wasn't home. "Yuki-kun?" She called out, turning her head slightly to see into the other room, where Yuki was doing the rest of his extra school work.  
  
Hearing his name, Yuki looked up with a start. Turning his head and putting a slightly becoming smile onto his lips, he said quietly, "Hai, Honda-san? Daijoubu ne?"  
  
Blushing, Tooru looked down. "Iie. I'm worried. Kyou-kun hasn't come home yet."  
  
Yuki's eyesbrows shot up. "So?" He looked back down to his work, not really interested in the conversation now that it was about Kyou. Well, he thought, this is important to Honda-san. He looked back up. "Do you want me to go out and look for Baka Neko?"  
  
Tooru smiled, grateful to have such wonderful friends. "Thank you sooo much, Yuki!" Without another thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. As she thought about it, feeling the small animal slip out of her arms, she whispered quietly, "Oops..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuki patted down his newly worn clothing, finally being turned back to normal. He sighed. Tooru was just too cute sometimes. She even forgot about what he was, truely.   
  
Now, he had to go and find that baka neko that was lost. He felt like he was going out to find a lost pet... well, he really was going out to find a lost cat, once you think about it. "Hn...Baka neko," he said, not able to think of anything else to say.  
  
Wandering in the forest, alone, at night never really made him feel welcome. It was cold, and lonely, and... very dark. He gulped and kept walking. This is where Kyou had to be. Where else would he run off to, the ocean?  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyou screamed out in agony as he tried to escape the clutches of his captor, but no matter how much he struggled, they wouldn't let him go. They wouldn't even let him turn out of his cat form. They just kept on hugging him. He felt more steaming hot water splash onto his already raw form and meowed.  
  
"Ohh..." his captor whispered in a low voice. "Does this hurt, little kitty? Should I turn down the water heater?"  
  
Kyou bobbed his head vigorously and yowled as more hot water was poured over him. Owwy, he screamed mentally.  
  
"Well, we can't have that, can we. We NEED the hot water!" After he finished the sentence, another bite of laugher lifted from his throat. "We need you clean, little kitty!"  
  
Kyou shook his head, trying to get a little of the water, that had now turned cold from just sitting in his fur, off. Please, help me, he thought. Help me, anyone!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuki shivered. It had been about two hours and Kyou wasn't in the forest. He also wasn't in the city or at home. Maybe he did run off to the ocean... Yuki thought darkly.   
  
When he'd gone back home without a Kyou, Tooru started crying and begged him to search more, but he still couldn't find him. "Baka neko!" He thought out loud. "How dare you run off and hurt Tooru like this! When you come back, your gonna get it!"  
  
Sighing again, he started on his way back home to tell Tooru the bad news. She'd be heart broken to find the stupid cat was no where to be found, but that's just the way that it was. Yuki hated to see Tooru cry. Damn it! He cursed mentally.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tooru sat and folded the cloths. It had been two days since Yuki couldn't find Kyou, and the house was so gloomy and dull without him. "Shigure-san?"  
  
"Hmm, Tooru-kun?" Shigure looked up from his new book and smiled. "Nani?"  
  
"What'cha doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just writing a new book! Wanna read it?" Shigure grinned and turned the portable laptop around so Tooru could get a good view.  
  
"Umm... Shigure-san, is it one of 'those' novels?" Tooru gulped as she read the first few lines.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't gotten that far yet." Shigure looked over the edge of his black computer that had a few Hello Kitty stickers on it with one of Hatori in a towel. He snatched another look at the said picture before going back to typing. "What do you think of it so far, Tooru-kun?"  
  
"Err..." Tooru blushed. "I--I bet that everyone will love it, Shigure-san!"  
  
"Yakata. Honto ni?"   
  
Tooru gulped and turned away from the computer. "H-hai!  
  
"Do you think that I should have Hatori-san read it?" He glanced down at the computer innocently.  
  
"Umm... if you want?"  
  
"Okay! Oh... where are all the others? I thought that they were going to come over for dinner tonight." Shigure glared at the few typos that he'd made and clicked onto spell check to make sure that those were the only ones that he'd made. "Evil things!" [1]  
  
Tooru looked offended. "The others are not evil!"  
  
"No, no." Shigure waved his hand and smiled again. "I mean the typos."  
  
"Oh!" Tooru exclaimed, feeling slightly foolish. "Well, the others are out looking for Kyou."  
  
"Ahh..." Shigure didn't even look up from his computer. His brow furrowed. "Kyou is still missing? I was wondering why the house clean wasn't needed lately." He tightened his Yukata belt and pulled it together again. "We can't have this falling open, can we."  
  
Tooru turned crimson. "Iie, Shigure-san..."  
  
"So, where do you think Kyou is?" Shigure frowned and turned off his laptop. "I bet that he got abducted!"  
  
"By aliens?" Tooru's eyes widened and she gulped. What kind of horrible things would they do to Kyou?  
  
"No, no. I mean that he could have been taken by evil strangers," Shigure said quietly.  
  
"Oh! I thought that you meant..." Tooru trailed off with a small laugh.  
  
` Oh... I could use this in a good book. Shigure thought as he looked down at the now closed laptop. It's so suspenseful.  
  
"Well... I think that," Tooru started out, then stopped suddenly.  
  
"Eh?" Shigure looked up at her and away from his portable computer, just to notice that Tooru was holding back tears. "Hmm, Tooru-kun?"  
  
"I..." Tooru choked out. "I think that Kyou could have run away because he was sick of me always being around. Maybe he got sick of having me around, so he decided to run away!"  
  
Shigure sweatdropped. This would be a good scene for a book. "He wouldn't do that. He cares about you, even if he doesn't show it. Don't worry so much about this, Tooru-kun."  
  
"I know. I just wish that Kyou would come back. It's so odd seating the table with one less person." Tooru wiped one of the tears away. "I guess it's just that I miss him too much."  
  
They both jumped as Momiji ran in.   
  
Flattening down his slightly crumpled polka-dot dress, Momiji grinned happily. "Konbanwa ban wa, Tooru-chan! Shigure-san!" After he finished his sentence, he glomped Tooru. "I have some good news!"  
  
"Did you find Kyou?!" Tooru gasped as she hugged Momiji back, but stopped just in time and patted the small boy on the head.  
  
"Well, not really, but the pet store down the road has lots of orange cats! Maybe we can find Kyou there!" Momiji grabbed Tooru's hand and tried to pull her to the door. "Come on. You can help us!"  
  
Shigure watched them for a while, thinking. "Umm... Momiji-kun? Is Hatori there, too?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so..." Momiji looked behind him and over to Shigure. "Why?"  
  
"I guess that I'll come too."  
  
"Okay, Shigure-san!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that him?" Momiji pointed to a little orange cat.  
  
"No. It's to small and it has way to much white on it." Tooru said quietly, looking over to the small cat.  
  
"Oh! My poor Kyou-chan!" Kagura yelled out.  
  
"What if they put him to sleep?" Yuki asked, putting in his two cents of the conversation. He cringed as all eyes were on him.  
  
Tooru sniffled. "I hope that Kyou-kun is alright."  
  
"Cheer up, Tooru-chan! Lets just keep on looking through the cats. He's gotta be somewhere!" Momiji cheered, hoping that Yuki wouldn't say anything else like that. He stood and thought for a while, finally getting something to say. "He's to beautiful to have been put to sleep!"  
  
"Yes!" Kagura shouted out. "Kyou is much to beautiful to die! He will live on forever!"  
  
Yuki and Momiji sweatdropped.  
  
"Umm... yeah." Yuki raised one thin eyebrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shigure clung to Hatori's arm as he looked through all of the tiny cages. "I hope that I never have to go into one of these! It'd be so cramped and I'd have no room to write!" He gulped as he saw a big black dog.   
  
Hatori started walking towards the areas with cats. "Okay, I think that you've seen enough of the dogs for one day. Now lets go back and look for Kyou."  
  
"Hai..." Shigure couldn't take his eyes off the dog. "Can we buy that dog. It resembles something."  
  
"Shigure, your just seeing things. There is no specific significance to that dog. Your mind is playing tricks on you because your depressed about Kyou," Hatori explained as he looked into one of the cats cages.  
  
"Why would I be depressed about Kyou? He always makes my house dirty! Are you sure about that?" Shigure stole a look up at Hatori's un-smiling face.  
  
"Yes, I am..."  
  
"Okay, Hatori-san. As long as you're sure about it." Shigure sighed and also looked into the small animals cage.  
  
"Well... I think that it's time to go. Any luck, Tooru-san?" Hatori glanced over at the small girl.  
  
"No..." Tooru sighed deeply. Brightening up, she asked, "Are any of you guys hungry?"  
  
"Oh, oh!!" Momiji raised his hand high. "I'm starving!"  
  
Looking away from Tooru, Hatori stated, "Yeah, I think that it's about time we go home."  
  
"Okay, I'll make sure to make an extra big feast since we worked so hard today!" Tooru clapped her hands together and the whole group, with the exception of Yuki, made their way out of the shop.  
  
Tooru looked behind her, letting go of Momiji's hand. "Yuki-kun?"  
  
"I'm gonna stay out and look for Kyou some more, okay? I'll be back before the sun falls." He smiled, trying to convince Tooru that he meant what he said.  
  
Blushing slightly, Tooru nodded once. "Okay, Yuki-kun." Looking back once more, she whispered so quietly that Yuki could hardly hear her. "Thank you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kyou!" Yuki shouted out. The sun had already set. His promise had already been broken. "Kyou!"  
  
"Meow............." A cat called out from a long distance away, making Yuki's heart race.  
  
Yuki sucked in a breath of cold air. "Too many cats in this neighborhood... I'll never find Kyou." He kicked a rock, sighing in despair. A tear falling to the ground, he shouted out. "Damn it!!!"  
  
Shivering in the wind, he decided to find his way home. "I have to find Kyou... for Tooru!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tooru looked at the clock as Yuki walked in. "Where were you?!"  
  
"I was out looking for Kyou..." Yuki responded in as nice a manner as he could. His mood was starting to wear thin.  
  
"Well," Tooru flopped down the mats on the table, "I was really worried about you. You said that you were going to be home before the sun went down. Did you fail to notice the darkness, Yuki-kun."  
  
"Well, Sorry!" Yuki snapped. "Your not the only one that's worried about Kyou, okay! We may fight all the time and act like we don't like each other much, but that doesn't mean I hate him!"  
  
Tooru stood in place; the only thing that she could do. "G.... gomen ne, Yuki-kun... I won't bother you anymore tonight!" Tooru's eyes widened. "I should have known about you and Kyou, that you only act that way because you should. Of coarse you don't hate each other..."   
  
Yuki looked down, ashamed at himself. Feeling the pain that he had brought Tooru. He looked up at Tooru, trying to see what damage he had done. His eyes widened as he saw the small, glistening tears rolling down her cheeks. "Tooru-san..."  
  
As if hearing her own name inflicted a great pain inside of her, Tooru ran up to her room. "Gomen ne!"  
  
Yuki sighed. This was taking damage on all of their lives. If he didn't find Kyou and soon, it would only get worse. He made a promise to himself, making sure that it would be one that he wouldn't break. He would go out and find Kyou tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sooo, my darling neko-san. Would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow?" The dark voice said. "Then we can finally get you some proper cloths so we can give you to her."  
  
Shuddering, Kyou thought, Go and fuck a bull, old man...  
  
"Well, I'll wake up nice and early so we can go." The tall man walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahh...." Yuki sat up, trying to brush the sleep out of his eyes. "What the hell...?!" Hacking up the sheets a bit more, he saw a little white tail go under the piece of blanket that was un-lifted. "Huh?"  
  
Suddenly, the small lump in the blanket turn into a slight hill. "Ohayo, Otouto!"  
  
Sweatdropping, Yuki shuddered. "Ohayo, Ayame-san..."  
  
"Ohh! Please call me Aniki!" Ayame struck a sad pose. "Poor me! My brother has no love for me!" He grabbed Yuki in a sudden hug.   
  
"W--Why are you here, Ayame-san?!" Yuki yelled out, trying to struggle out of his brother's grasp.  
  
"How cruel! Do I need a reason to spend time with my dear Otouto?" Ayame grasped his brother once again. "I'm only here to help you in your search for Kyou! The whole family decided to come!" He ended the last sentence by kissing Yuki on the forehead tenderly.  
  
I feel sick, Yuki though to himself, frowning. Then his mind clasped onto one of the things that Ayame had said. "The whole family is coming?"  
  
"Well, of coarse, silly. I even shut down my shop early to come with you guys. Though, Ritsu won't stop fretting about what might happen to Kyou..."  
  
"That's nothing new," Yuki pointed out.  
  
"I guess that you're right." Ayame grabbed Yuki's hand. "Come on, Otouto! Tooru just made the most beautiful breakfast!"  
  
"T...Tooru-san," Yuki stuttered out, remembering last night. "I'll be down in a while! Where is Tooru-san?!"  
  
"She just went out when she got done with the laundry. I think that she went to hang it out because the weather is so grand." Ayame looked up, wondering what was wrong with his brother.  
  
"I have to tell her something..." He waited a while before he added, "It's important."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tooru-san?" Yuki called out, spotting her down near the garden. "Genki desu ka?"  
  
Turning around, Tooru smiled. "Ah! Genki, genki desu!!"   
  
"Umm..." Yuki stammered. "About last night. I didn't mean too--"  
  
"It's okay, Yuki-kun! I'm sorry about the way I acted. This thing with Kyou is taking it's toll on all of us." She blushed slightly. "I was just worried about you..." Tooru grabbed another piece of clothing out of the bin, readying it for hanging. She squeaked in surprise as Yuki wound his arms around her waist softly.   
  
"I'm sorry, Tooru-san," Yuki said slowly. "Please... please forgive the terrible act that I've done!"  
  
Blushing crimson, Tooru nodded stupidly. She closed her eyes, feeling slightly disappointed when Yuki let go. When her voice finally came back, she turned around and looked at the violet eyed boy right in the eyes. "We're going out to look for Kyou today, right?"  
  
Yuki looked down at her, the nice moment disappearing with silence. "Hai..."  
  
"Then you should go eat, Yuki-kun!" Tooru gave him a little nudge. "If we're gonna go out today, we're gonna have to get a lot to eat so we have tons of energy. Go, hurry up!"  
  
Laughing slightly, Yuki follow Tooru into the house.   
  
"So what were you guys talking about out there?" Ayame reached over the plate and stole one of Ritsu's muffins.  
  
"Hey!" Ritsu shouted and tried to grab it back. Ayame only snickered, which made Ritsu blush slightly and go back to eating the rest of his muffin-ridden meal.  
  
"What I said to Tooru was for Tooru to hear and Tooru alone, not for your ears," Yuki informed his 'Aniki' bitterly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you left me all alone in that dark room to go and say 'it' to her..." Ayame shot back from across the table, turning away only to steal another piece of food from Ritsu's plate. A small giggle escaped Ayame when Ritsu pouted down at his plate, then glared at him.   
  
Sniffling, Ritsu said softly, "Your so cruel... Am I not protecting my food good enough? I never do anything right!"  
  
"Ah, daijoubu, daijoubu?" Ayame questioned, wrapping an arm around the monkey-boy. While Ritsu was looking away, he stole some of the pork.  
  
The blush had returned to Ritsu's pale, feminine face. Finally, he stopped being stubborn and quietly said, "H-hai! Daijoubu desu!"  
  
Tooru smiled. "I'd better go and get the others. We should leave as soon as possible." With one last look at the three men at the table, she walked into the other areas of the house.  
  
"Momiji, Kagura, Haru!" She called, trying to find everyone. "All of the others are ready to go now."  
  
"Walking into the room where Tooru was, Haru questioned quietly, "Is Yuki in the kitchen?"  
  
"Eh? Hai, Hatsuharu-kun!" Tooru said, sparing him a glance before she was glomped by the small form of Momiji. "Ohayo, Momiji-chan!" She shouted out, hugging him. She soon held the lumpy body of a small rabbit. "G-gomen ne..." Shigure walked in shortly after, with nearly the rest of the Sohma clan.  
  
"We're all ready to go, Tooru-kun!" Shigure announced loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuki was stuck with Ayame in his search. Oh, it was so annoying! Ayame wanted to stop everywhere, and he'd even made them stop to pick out a dress for Yuki.  
  
"I don't need one, really," Yuki had said, trying to be as polite as possible. "If I wanted a dress, I could just borrow one from Tooru-san!"  
  
Yuki sighed, looking through the crowds of the store. Ayame said that he had wanted to try on something that was in an ad and it wouldn't take long at all. It had now been over an hour. Yuki jumped as he felt a slight bump on his leg. "Eh?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" A little girl shouted, trying to re-direct her stroller. "I can't see too well when I'm pushing this."  
  
"Is that a baby you have there?" Yuki asked, being friendly.  
  
"Yeah! My daddy got it for me!" The little girl shouted. Almost half of the store turned around to look at who was shouting.  
  
"That's nice_" Yuki said, trying to calm the child down. "Can I see him?"  
  
"Yeah!" The little girl pulled the blanket off enthusiastically. "Daddy found him a few days ago and now we're shopping for some clothing.  
  
All that Yuki could do was sit and stare at the small, orange, pissed-off-looking cat. "K_ Kyou!" He reached down and picked him up, cradling the small cat in his arms.  
  
"Hey! He's mine!" The child screamed out. You could tell that she was a rich little girl, obviously spoiled. "My daddy got him for me and now I'm gonna keep him forever and ever!" She reached up, grabbing Kyou's tail and tugging.  
  
Yuki gulped as a tall, bulky man walked towards them with heavy steps. "What are you doing with my daughters pet?!" He yelled out.  
  
"Hey!" One of the store keepers ran towards them, getting into their little fight for the cat. "You not supposed to have pets in this store!" It made a grab for Kyou, pulling out a few tufts of vivid orange fur.  
  
Ayame walked over there. "Stop it now!" He ran between them. "Turning to Yuki, his eyes glinting, he asked, "How does this dress look on me?"  
  
"Not right now, Aniki!" Yuki shouted, knowing that if he called him that he just might get onto his good side and help him with the situation.   
  
"You_ You called me_" Ayame gasped. He looked down finally, noticing the little orange tuft in Yuki's hands. "That's Kyou!"  
  
"Yeah, Ayame, it is!" Yuki said, holding onto Kyou for dear life. "Help me bring him home!"  
  
"Hey people! This cat belongs to my brother!" Ayame looked around. "And I'll take this dress!" He walked over to the counter. "As soon as I pay for this, We are bringing our cat home!" After handing Them his credit card and having it charged, he grabbed Yuki by the arm. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
As they ran, they could hear the little girl yelling `Come back, Mr. Whiskers! Come Back, PLEASE! MR.WHISKERS! NOOO~~!' They could also hear her loud, annoying screams. They both decided to pick up their running pace and ran as fast as they could.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tooru smiled and handed Kyou another plate of rice. "So, what happened again?"  
  
"He got kidnapped," Yuki said around a large bite of beef.  
  
Haru looked down at the food, feeling slightly sick at the beef. "I'm not hungry..."  
  
"Yeah," Ayame agreed with Yuki. "He was abducted by a little girl. We found him in a stroller in the Hillinton clothes show over by the mall."  
  
Shigure chuckled. "I knew that he got abducted."  
  
Inching closer to Kyou, Kagura hit him squarely in the back of the head. "How dare you scare me so much! You had no idea how worried I was!"  
  
Momiji happily munched away, not really taking in much of the conversation.  
  
Ayame and Ritsu were at the other side of the table, battling each other with their chop sticks, each trying to protect their food.  
  
Hiro and Kisa sat by them, watching. Hiro kept blushing and looking down at Kisa, who looked right back up at him and smiled.  
  
Hatori sat in a nearby chair, reading the days papers.  
  
Sighing, Kyou silently wished that Shishou were there.   
  
"Well," Tooru said, not even caring that everyone was listening. "All's good today!"  
  
Most of the others smiled. "Yeah!" They all yelled in unison.  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[1] Hai, Shigure-sama! Those typos are evil! *Glares at all of the typos that she made in the fic* K'so... ~.~';;;  
  
Well, that's it! It took me so long and it's so short x.x And I managed not to put any Yaoi what-so-ever in it! I'm so proud of myself! R+R is muchly appreciated! Hope you like it! But I just hate how they take me forever to write and then when you read it over it only takes about five minutes! . 


End file.
